


Never forget, Never forgive

by OkamiEld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dancing, F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiEld/pseuds/OkamiEld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mess with a lioness, that was the hard lesson Gamzee was learning, night after night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never forget, Never forgive

She would never let him forget what he did. She would painfully remind him, over and over again. This was her pledge.

Again and again he had the same dream.  
She would never let him be, he was now sure of it.  
Never mess with a lioness , or you will regret it deeply, and now he had learned this, the hard way. 

First he just saw glimpses of her, but her eyes always promising revenge.  
As time went he could she her more clearly, but always out of his reach, mocking him, playing with him. 

Her eyes were always as sharp as blades, ready to attack any moment, but always dragging it out. 

"are you MOTHERFUCKING AFRAID, sister?"  
":33 - When I'm already dead?" 

His fingers yearned for a grip around her throat, to end this shit. 

But she kept repeating it night after night, making his yearning bigger and bigger.   
But he would not allow himself to fall to that low bloods games. 

Never would he fall for her traps. 


End file.
